brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Star Wars: The Clone Wars is one of the main subthemes of the major Star Wars theme. Overview This sub-theme was released as part of the Star Wars theme in 2008 to coincide with the release of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars film and TV series. The sub-theme recreates various vehicles, characters, and locations from the franchise. In the Star Wars universe, the Clone Wars was a conflict fought between the Confederacy of Independent systems - the Separatists - and the galaxy-governing Galactic Republic for control of the galaxy. Many of the essential vehicles and characters involved in the war have been recreated into LEGO sets. Many sets have been released in the sub-theme, which continued until 2014 when the series concluded. It is unknown if more sets from Seasons 5 and 6 will be released in the upcoming years, but in 2017, Lego released its first Season 6 set in the form of the 75168 Yoda's Jedi Starfighter, thus hinting that more Clone Wars sets may be on their way. In 2017, the Republic Fighter Tank was also rereleased as a smaller set. In 2018, it was announced that The Clone Wars would be revived for a Season 7, and shortly afterwards, LEGO rereleased their first The Clone Wars set, Anakin's Jedi Starfighter, as a new model. Most of the events of the TV series first two seasons occur in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, which is the fourth LEGO Star Wars game, and the 35th LEGO Video Game to be released thus far. Release History line.]] The first sets released were 7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter and 7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid in early 2008, both originally under the Expanded Universe theme. Before the release of the first wave, the Comic-Con Exclusive Clone Wars Set was released at the San Diego Comic-con to promote the new LEGO Star Wars: The Clone Wars sets. Soon after the release of the first two sets, the first official wave Clone Wars sets was released in July of 2008. This wave had an entirely new packaging from the other Star Wars sets. A long white area was above the picture on the set. On the left was the Star Wars logo rendered in blue. On the far right of the white area was a picture of a clone trooper's helmet. 7669 and 7670 were re-released with this new packaging. The next wave of Clone Wars sets was released in December of 2008 in the United States and January of 2009 internationally. This wave included the sets 8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack, 8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack, 8016 Hyena Droid Bomber, 8019 Republic Attack Shuttle, and 8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT). In February, two sets, 7751 Ahsoka's Starfighter and Vulture Droid and 7752 Count Dooku's Solar Sailer, were released. In March of 2009, a long-awaited set was released; 10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT Walker. In July, Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter was released. The box of this set had a new design, featuring a white area above the set, with the Star Wars logo in red on the far left and a picture of several clone troopers on the far right. In August of 2009, the second large wave of Clone Wars sets were released; this wave was composed of 7748 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid, 8039 Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser, 8036 Separatist Shuttle, and 7753 Pirate Tank. In September, the online game The Quest for R2-D2 was released on the official LEGO Star Wars page. During the release of several sets during the course of year, many webcomics have been posted on the LEGO Star Wars website and many small Clone Wars comics have appeared in the LEGO Magazine. Promotional sets, key chains, and magnets have been released during the courses of the years 2008, 2009, 2010, and 2011. Two Star Wars: The Clone Wars sets were released for the first wave of 2010. These sets are 8085 Freeco Speeder and the 8086 Droid Tri-Fighter. The sets to be released in 2010's second wave are the 8098 Clone Turbo Tank, 8093 Plo Koon's Starfighter, 8095 General Grievous' Starfighter and 8128 Cad Bane's Speeder. This wave had another redesign of its packaging, with a cloudy dark blue background and Captain Rex superimposed on the design. Minifigures Besides certain droids such as Buzz Droids and Battle Droids, no minifigures from the other Star Wars lines have been brought over to the Clone Wars line. The minifigures have more of a resemblance to the animated characters in the television series than to the live actors in the movies. Since the characters in the show have bigger eyes and sharper angles, the same has been done to the minifigures. This style was dropped for The Clone Wars' successor, Rebels, in its subtheme (with the exception of the Imperial characters' armor designs). When Clone Wars sets were released again beginning in 2017 (at the same time the final Rebels set was released), this stylized look was dropped for The Clone Wars minifigures as well. Since the clones could be considered some of the most important characters in the Clone Wars, they were given more accurate designs, with more accurate armour, helmets, and faces compared to their 2002 and 2005 counterparts. Minifigures redesigned for The Clone Wars line 2008 *Anakin Skywalker *Battle Droid *Battle Droid Commander *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Clone Trooper *Clone Pilot *Super Battle Droid *R2-D2 2009 *Yoda *Mace Windu *Count Dooku *Palpatine *Buzz Droid *Pilot Battle Droid 2010 *General Grievous 2011 *Luminara Unduli *Geonosian Pilot *Ki-Adi-Mundi 2012 * Geonosian Warrior * Barriss Offee * Padmé Amidala * Battle Droid Commander Minifigures exclusive to the theme 2008 *Asajj Ventress *Plo Koon *Commander Cody *Ahsoka Tano *Captain Rex *Rotta *MagnaGuard *Commander Fox 2009 *Clone Gunner *Assassin Droid *Elite Assassin Droid *Rocket Battle Droid *R7-A7 *Senate Commando *Onaconda Farr *Clone Jetpack Trooper *Hondo Ohnaka *Turk Falso 2010 *Thi-Sen *Rocket Battle Droid Commander *R7-F5 *Nahdar Vebb *Aayla Secura *Cad Bane *Shahan Alama *Senate Commando Captain *A4-D 2011 *ARF Trooper *Bomb Squad Trooper *Embo *Eeth Koth *Mandalorian *Ki-Adi Mundi *Savage Opress *R8-B7 *Aurra Sing *Sugi *Shaak Ti *TX-20 *Quinlan Vos *Commander Wolffe *Clone Trooper Wolfpack *Han Solo (as "Ian" from LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace) 2012 *ARC Trooper *Clone Trooper Wolfpack *Commando Droid *Darth Maul *Geonosian Zombie *Even Piell *R3-D5 *Pre Vizsla 2013 * Pong Krell * Ahsoka Tano (seasons 3-5) * Captain Rex (Phase II) * 501st Legion Clone Trooper * 501st Clone Pilot * Sniper Droideka * Commando Droid Captain * Umbaran Soldier 2014 *Clone Trooper Wolfpack (redesign) 2017 * Aayla Secura (redesign) * Clone Gunner (Phase II) 2018 * Ki-Adi-Mundi (redesign) Minifigures Seasons 1-3 Minigures Seasons 3-6 List of Sets Main Sets 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2017 2018 2020 As the series comes back for a seven season, three sets are planned to release on August 2020. Secondary Sets Co-packs and Special Releases Mini Sets Accessories Key Chains Magnet Sets Media *The Quest for R2-D2 *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars *LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace *Online Comics''' **It's probably not a Kowakian monkey-lizard.... **Giant spiders are awesome.... **Always count your clones before take-off.... **You can't hit the brakes in space....or can you? **Orders are orders.... **Sith make the best pancakes.... **That's no space station.... **Always trust secret strategy #3.... **Spinning isn't always a good trick.... **Every brick has a beginning.... **A droid in the hand is worth two in the asteroid belt.... **Clones don't even know the meaning of the word surrender.... **Do clone troopers dream of electric mynocks? **A clone trooper always obeys orders.... **A clone by any other name.... **Clones are famous all across the galaxy.... **Clone troopers are excellent diplomats. **All good clones must come to an end. **Day 1 **Day 38: The Frozen Planet of Orto Plutonia † These sets were released in January of 2008, but were later re-released in August of 2008 as part of the Clone Wars line. File:Pic96B241E552BA978DB308CF0985D96CC4.jpg|An example of the 08/09 packaging File:CW (S2 logo -red, new CT) revised -right-SW, w Lego logo-.jpg|The 09/10 packaging design CloneWars.JPG|The Box design in 10/11 Darthmaul.jpg|The 2012 packaging Category:Star Wars subthemes Category:Themes introduced in 2008 Category:Licensed themes Category:Subthemes Category:Star Wars